To Object
by white.affection
Summary: Onodera's family forces his marriage to An-chan to commence leaving a very shocked Takano. Will Takano be able to say "I object"?


To Object

Please Read and Review.

italics: thoughts

* * *

There was always something heartbreaking in the way Onodera never told Takano about his problems and his feelings upfront. Takano always had to find out with an indirect approach, but this isn't something he had hoped to find when he peered into Onodera's desk for a card that he had kept hidden.

He felt his heart stop and his eyes widen, in his hands was an invitation to An-chan's and Onodera's upcoming wedding. He took a step back, letting the letter fall back onto the desk, his breath grew hoarse and his eyes shook with horror.

He was well aware that Onodera was An-chan's fiancee and his parents wouldn't have changed this their decision, but he hadn't thought of how serious they were about it. All this time he thought of how he was going to make Onodera his and how much he enjoys his time with him. At this moment he realized Onodera could never truly be his and that Onodera was never his to begin with. Onodera belonged to An-chan...since his high school days.

* * *

This time around Onodera wasn't confused when Yokozawa stood before him with a sour look on his face.

"I warned you. How could you do this to him?"

Yokozawa yelled and backed him to a corner in the empty lounge at Marukawa building. Onodera understood what Yokozawa was upset about since his friend had been skipping work during a hectic cycle and has been avoiding having contact with Onodera. He knew that Takano had found out his wedding arranged by his parents. Onodera knew it was wrong not to invite him, but in his heart he knew he would be unable to keep himself sane with Takano watching his vows.

"Well what was I supposed to do? I had no choice! You don't know what it's like with my family There was no convincing my parents, my father especially."

Onodera had no power or voice against his father's demands. He had always been dominated by his father's power. Not even An-chan could talk him into canceling their engagement.

"You've always done things half-assed, that's what got you into this mess. Right now I refuse to be by Masamune's side, I no longer belong there."

Yokozawa couldn't stand the thought of going to Takano after all he's shared with Kirishima. The thought of losing him was frightening, but at the same time he couldn't stand the thought of losing his dear friend. The only hope he had was to convince Onodera to do something about it.

"... but you at the very least have to do something for his sake. Show me how serious you were about him."

And with that Yokozawa left Onodera who kept silent as he watched the door close.

* * *

This was the day of the wedding and Onodera's heart shivered in fear as he looked at the mirror. He questioned what he could do. Could he really just leave before the ceremony started and hope his family could understand and accept his choice. Of course not. It wasn't going to be that easy. His family would berate him nonstop and it would hurt An-chan who already knew that his heart was not hers.

He wasn't ready for this, but he had no way to defy this wedding and his father. With all this in mind, he felt faint and his legs wobbled.

_I really have to go through with this, but... Takano-san..._

* * *

Takano knew this was wrong. He hadn't left his apartment since he saw that card and continued to drink alone in the dark. It's like his college days all over again. He'd never thought he'd respond the same way again, he convinced himself that he matured since that time. But he was wrong, when it comes to Onodera he was a complete wreck.

With a sudden jolt, Takano sat up and wondered how Onodera felt right at this moment. He always knew how Onodera felt every time he saw Onodera had a sort of fear and uncertainty about everything he was doing. The thought of Onodera being scared with no one to console to made Takano's heartthrob in pain.

He jumped right out of his slumped position and ran for the door. He always knew that he loved Onodera with his heart, his feelings for him were always genuine and he was going to prove it. No wedding was going to get in the way of their relationship.

As he drove off on his car, images of Onodera's happy expression when they were together invaded his mind along with the look of uncertainty when he was near An-chan.

_Onodera, I am not going to give you to someone else. Wait for me._

* * *

Onodera's heart kept throbbing in a nervous manner and his expression showed this. An-chan stood in front of him, aware that he didn't want this and she, too, felt downcast about this ceremony.

Onodera looked to the side for a quick glance, to see if Takano was there in the room. He had some hope that he would be there to help him with this. His heart sank when there was nothing, but the smiles and glee of unknown people in the chapel. His heart sank deeper when he saw his father's proud grin and his mother's pleased facial expression.

* * *

With a desperate look and sweat coming out of his pores, Takano raced inside the chapel covered with white just in time to hear..

"-If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

His eyes widened when he saw Onodera and An-chan holding hands, his eyes blazed at Onodera's sad expression. And with a fast speed ran to Onodera's side and yelled

"I object!"

Without any warning, Takano separated Onodera from An-chan's hold.

"Come with me."

Takano held his hand out for Onodera to reach and with no hesitation, Onodera grabbed his hand with a deep blush on this face that described his happiness. With this Takano yanked him to the side door behind the priest. Despite Takano's heavy pants for air, he didn't stop until they reached his car and drove off far from this scene.

Though many in the ceremony gasped in shock and his family grunted in dissatisfaction and disgust, An-chan smiled for Onodera with hopes that he could be happy. In the side corner, Yokozawa's own simple grin could also be seen just before he left the chapel that was filled with riot.

* * *

"Takano-san! I cannot believe we just did that! Aaah- how am I supposed to face my parents-"

Takano desperately kissed Onodera's lips, whilst completely still flushed with sweat. After a long kiss, they both gasped for air with a smile on their faces.

"Onodera, can you be mine instead?" Takano covered his face from embarrassment and looked the other way from Onodera.

"I do."

Takano's eyes widened at his statement.

"Ugh! I m-meant yeah... well what I mean to say was... ahhh-"

Onodera's composure crumbled with every word that came out his mouth. His face covered with red and his heart racing fast, he failed to say words he really wanted to say.

Takano was filled with bliss an content that he deeply embraced Onodera with his own heart throbbing,

"I love you, Ritsu."

Onodera clutched tightly onto this man's shoulder's and said out loud the 4 words he never thought he'd say in a million years.

"I love you... Masamune."

The first time Takano had ever heard Onodera say his first name. His heart throbbed faster and deeper than before. At this moment Takano never wanted to let go of Onodera. They stayed together in each other's arms until the night's end.

* * *

A/N: First Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfic ever. And the characters are totally OC, but I did my best. I really did wish the series went into Ritsu's family and how they're gonna cancel the engagement (of possible). I really want to see Ritsu's dad though.

But anyway, really cheesy I know and somewhat fast (I think). But I just couldn't wait until the end of the story. :)

Well hope you liked the story. Please review.


End file.
